Not in my dreams PT2
by are u watching closely
Summary: Lucy may not have escaped danger yet, what is going to happen to the hero's of fairy tail when a host of new enemies are introduced? Will Laxus be there to save her once again?
1. Chapter1

Chapter 1. Prologue

"Until we fill gramps in about that guy coming for you and do something about it, I cant leave you alone."

"Laxus I'll be fine this is my apartment after all I'll be safe here."

Laxus shrugged and plopped himself on the couch that's where he was when she came out of the bathroom. She ran into her room to change

"Don't look over here I'm changing, someone broke my damn door down."

Laxus smiled at the comment "you may think your safe but I'm still staying."

"Fine but really whats going to get me here?"

Lucy came out of her room and stood at the foot of the couch

"I'm going to bed now so do whatever you want." she went back into the bedroom. Eventually Laxus fell asleep as did Lucy, she slept peacefully until she began to have a nightmare. She was scared and panicked in her sleep Lucy was able to force herself awake and screamed out for Laxus. She was breathing heavy when he came to her side. "What's wrong?"

She looked up at him "I was having nightmare would, would you stay here... with me a while?"

Laxus put his hand alongside her face

"of course" he leaned in close "anything for you miss Lucy!"

Lucy's eyes flew open as he kissed her. She sat up staring into the darkness there wasn't a soul in her room besides her. As she studied her surroundings Lucy realized she must have been dreaming

"dreaming in a dream seems I really am on edge." She got up and walked out of her room.

"Laxus?" The sound of snoring rang through the apartment "yea I knew there would be nothing to worry about." As she turned around she bumped into a body, looking up his voice haunted her ears

"Miss Lucy my my you do look lovely." Slowly her surroundings started to fade until it was only Kane standing in the darkness.

"Your imprisoned how is this possible?"

"Normally it wouldn't be however I do belong to an extraordinary guild. Visiting hours are 10-1 if you're interested Princess." Lucy clutched her keys "I won't go down so easy this time!"

"Of course I wouldn't expect any less however I didn't come here to fight you just yet I must say I'm disappointed you've moved on so quickly. You know it hurts me to think of you in the arms of another man."

"Cut the crap you tried to kill me and I'm making it clear if you come for me again I'm going to kick your ass."

Kane gave her a devilish smile "I just wanted you to know that I can reach you anytime, anyplace miss Lucy and that is a lot of talk for someone who is only alive because she has such devoted friends." His mocking tone made her angry. He cupped her chin and gave a sigh "perhaps next time I will kill your friends first and when there is no one left to save you well..." He smiled at her before fading into the darkness. Lucy was left alone sitting in her bed when Laxus came into her room. Her hands were shaking as he held them.

"Lucy?" She looked at Laxus with uncertain eyes

"am I still dreaming?" His face grew dark

"what happened?"

"I cant tell am I still in the dream?"

"Were you having nightmares?"

"No Kane, he came for me again and every time I woke up he would still be there."

"Lucy it must have been a dream the council has him locked up."

"I know but it was him he said he had an extraordinary guild and he didn't come to hurt me." Lucy's gaze became more relaxed "Am I really out?"

Clenching his fist Laxus looked her in the eye "I swear I'll put him down for good this time."

She smiled but her expression changed quickly as Laxus started climbing into bed beside her "wa... wa... what are you doing?" Lucy's face became bright red as he held her securely against him.

"Relax over my dead body is he going to get you again." Lucy did feel quite relieved as she allowed herself to fall asleep once again.

"_Y__ou know I don't understand why you didn't just kill her then we can get on the plan."_

"I wonder that myself..."

"_L__ast time those very brats were in your way and the limit on your power put you at a disadvantage having to touch her and all, but this time you could have had it over and done with Just __then."_

"But don't you think it's much more fun when you have an ace in the hole and they don't know it?"

"_T__he master is going to get impatient __K__a__n__e"_

"Is he and tell me just who else is there that has the power to take down Fairy Tail if not me? I think he will wait. This telepathy magic of yours is handy however you need to get out of my head before you see something you shouldn't." "_F__ine but Kane next time try to get the job done!"_

Kane chuckled to himself _Miss Lucy it seems as though our weakest target has proven to be quite the obstacle however you cannot evade me forever it's too bad I__'ve always __enjoy__ed__ our time together._

"Achoo." Lucy woke herself up by sneezing she attempted to sit up only to have her efforts thwarted by a seemingly asleep Laxus.

"Blondie. Laxus gave a grunt "you are too damn noisy sleep."

Lucy had started whining about being held against her will but shut her mouth and had almost given into sleep once more with they both gave a start at the sound of a window being busted. A lump then rolled from the window to the floor.

"Ow ow ow Luce your window was locked from the inside! No worries though I..." His sentence trailed off as he turned to see a shocked Laxus and Lucy together.

"Laxus!" Natsu pointed and accusing finger at him "what are you doing in bed with Lucy? Lucy this guy is in my spot! Laxus I'm going to force you out!" Natsu yelled as he crawled in the bed right over top of Lucy.

"You flaming retard what the hell do you think you're doing?" Lucy at this point just buried her face in her palm, there they were all three of them in bed with Natsu in the middle shouting threats at a very pissed off lightning mage. She decided to leave those two alone so she slid out of bed unnoticed _at this point the apartment exploding would probably go unnoticed._ She sat at the kitchen table munching on toast when Happy flew in and sat on the table beside her

"Lushie you liiiike him!" she gave him a whack on the head with her toast but smiled as she rested her head in her hand

"I guess so."

"I told you no more night visits idiot!"

"and I say Like hell!"

More shouting was coming from her room _at this rate I'll never __be able to __get dressed _

"oh" she had an idea.

"Punishment time princess?"

"N... no just a change of clothes Virgo."

Having changed in no time Lucy took Happy by his paw

"shall we go on ahead of them?"

"Aye sir!"

He flew out the door with Lucy as she shut her door the voices of Natsu and Laxus still echoed throughout the house.  
_I r__eally hope they don't __destroy __this place _all her previous fears had seemed to vanish being in Laxus arms, waking up to Natsu's stupid grin and being escorted to Fairy Tail by her favourite blue exceed. As they approach the guild her memories of that night came back and she felt so embarrassed the way he just busted through the doors carrying her. She could feel the heat rising in her cheeks she pouted for a second then took a breath and opened the doors.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2. Happenings**

Walking into the guild Lucy lowered her head and tried her best to make it to the bar unnoticed this however was prevented when two bodies stepped into her path.

"Oi bunny girl."

Lucy looked up at Gajeel's creepy grin he was standing there arms folded.

_oh look he brought Grey for back up _

Lucy put her best 'don't mess with me' face on before asking.

"What do you want?"

"Oh nothing."

"We just heard a little rumor this morning is all."

Lucy sighed _just get this over with, _

"and what does that have to do with me?"

At this Gajeel gave a slight sneer.

"We heard that a certain someone" he propped his elbow up on Grey's shoulder "took you home but didn't leave" the grin on Grey's face widened he then added.

"and that block headed salamander was there too..."

"Hey who you callin' a block head?"

Lucy was pushed aside as Natsu went nose to nose with Grey. Lucy felt a hand on her shoulder she smiled inwardly

"these punks causing trouble again?"

Lucy saw the small sparks coming from Laxus hands she put on her best fake smile before she turned around

"no no nothing like that ha ha" frantically she waved her hands in front of her.

"they just wanted to know why you didn't leave my house last night" she was trying her best to make sure he didn't kill anybody.

_Jeez Laxus sure has a short fuse!_

She was saved in a way when a stray chair from the escalated fight between Natsu and Grey hit him on the back. Most of the guild went quiet although this didn't effect the two boys who remained totally oblivious to their now dire situation. Laxus made his way over towards them and grabbed Natsu up buy his collar and stopped... Lucy shook her head slightly.

"Laxus whats going on?"

Both he and Natsu stood rigid like statues noticing the sudden silence Lucy glanced around only to find everyone in fairy tail had stopped.

_Thats odd it is as if time has stopped!_

"_W__ell done Lucy __H__eartfilia"_ a voice sounded in her head.

_Ah!__ Whats going on, ugh it hurts_!

_"O__f course it does I'm using my telepathy to force your mind to hear my voice, not easy by the way requires a lot of power, however your the only one who is suffering_ _so it's ok."_

_Who are you what have you done to everyone?_

"_E__veryone? No, no it__'__s only your time that is frozen duh... __I__ thought you had this figured out your world appears to have stopped however in reality it is only you __who is frozen,__ go ahead try to move..."_

_I__ cant i cant move my body! _

"_P__recisely I'm sure though by now your friends have noticed and we cant have them raising the alarm just yet __I __am but a humble messenger and I have a message just for you."_

_T__his has to do with Kane doesn't it?_ Lucy's thought interrupted the aggravatingly childish voice inside her head.

"_Of course the master wasn't to pleased with his not being able to kill even the weakest of fairy tail so my message is this; even without Kane's power our guild **will** take out Fairy Tail and we will defiantly come for you first! Ah! They have noticed impeccable timing I hope we are able to meet soon Lucy."_

Meanwhile on the outside...

"I don't care who threw it I'm going to take it out on you!"

"Luce do something! This jackass already beat me up once today... Luce? Huh?"

Natsu looking over to where Lucy stood noticed her unresponsive look and that the light had faded from her eyes,

"oi Luce what's goin' on? You hear me?"

Natsu now had Laxus's attention he dropped the slightly relieved Natsu and walked back over to Lucy as he reached out his hand to her Lucy snapped out of it whatever hold was over her had ceased.

"Lucy?" Laxus eyed her worried at the unusual behavior.

"Laxus?" she blinked and looked over his shoulder at Natsu

"Natsu?"

looking back at Laxus she questioned "whats going on?"

"You spaced out on us for a second Luce we freaked out thought somethin' had happened to ya."

"Oh did I? Sorry, I can't seem to remember what was happening up until now." she looked very perplexed and for some reason Lucy felt that there was something very important she had wanted to tell everyone.

* * *

**:} There is chapter two shorter than usual but I think it will be less confusing this way... I'm in need of a sweet name for this dark guild any ideas? post/msg if you have one I am at a stand still trying to think of something.**

**Thank you to everyone who has continued to ****read/****follow!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3. Talks**

"Do you think she got the message?"

"no, you've went and stolen her memory!"

"But we didn't want the rest of them to know we're after her."

"Then what was the point of threatening her if she's not going to remember it? You really are an idiot!"

"I just don't want to have my ass handed to me by that lightning mage like Rhomus did if we aren't careful we'll all end up in prison just like Kane."

"Kane was an ass he tried to do everything himself that's why we're leaving him in there, we won't be caught like that." At this he glanced his companion "well you might, if things get tight were pushing you down to guarantee our escape, right Callen?"

Callen didn't even look up from what he was doing,

"yes."

"See he knows." The aforementioned Callen rose and started to leave.

"Hey! Where are you going?"

"Back."

The leader of the group jumped up,

"yeah I guess we pretty much failed that mission to scare the chic we had better head back, come on Errol."

With that the group departed.

* * *

After being reassured many times by Lucy that she was fine Laxus decided it was time to fill Gramps in on everything that had happened.

"What's on your mind old man?"

After the briefing Makarov sat cross legged on the table eyes closed. Lucy was sitting next to Laxus staring at the floor.

_What is this feeling it's like there's an urgent need to do something I feel like there's something more they need to know_.

Laxus's hand on her head broke her concentration looking up at him she could tell he was worrying.

"I asked Fried to go to the magic counsel to make sure that bastard is properly locked up. He's going to make sure there isn't anything funny going on so don't look so sad, it doesn't suit you."

Makarov opened his eyes but narrowed them. "Lucy is in danger I think it would be best if you were to stay close to Fairy Tail if you need to go home I'm insisting there must be someone with you at all times preferably two."

"Gramps I think..." Laxus was cut off.

"I fear they will come after those closest to Lucy as well so as not to put all our eggs in one basket I will be assigning someone to stay with Lucy." Makarov looking him straight in the eye sounded firm on that decision so Laxus decided not to argue. He got up and left the room.

"For the time being Lucy will you stay at the guild until I can find someone to escort you, preferably until we resolve this entire situation?"

"Yes."

"Don't worry I know I don't have to tell you but were going to come out on top of this."

At Lucy's silence he felt something was amiss.

"Is there something wrong child." It was now showing her eyes

"I... I don't know it's just for the last little while I've had the overwhelming sensation that I've been forgetting something important I've been trying to remember but I just can't."

Makarov looked at Lucy with a thoughtful expression "if you ever remember anything please come and talk to me."

"I will."

* * *

After giving the building a check for runes and magic circles Fried went to find Kane. He found him still in prison and still within an anti magic cell.

"Miss Lucy seems to have raised the alarm earlier than I expected."

"I'm not here for her."

Kane raised an eyebrow "oh I see then it must be for master Laxus. How heroic of him to seek the truth on his own, of course not entirely on his own he has you doing most of it, am I right? All the while he is what guarding her? Consoling her? Basically he's totally oblivious to the rest of you."

When Fried broke eye Contact Kane continued on with a smile

"I remember you, you were there were not? When they took me out. Was that request as well?"

"I wasn't there for her then either."

"You know my entire guild will be coming for her, then of course the rest of Fairy Tail. I wonder how long master Laxus can protect her? I have a feeling that they have left me here to rot and for some reason I would very much like to be the one to take down Miss Lucy. I don't have much loyalty towards the black blades we were nothing more than a pack of mercenaries anyway. Are you listening or have I been talking to myself?"

"I'm listening although I don't see your point."

"Well that's good then here it is how about I help you and your friends, I'll give you every bit of information I have on the Black Blades and it should be enough to equal the playing field, perhaps I will even help you."

"And why do this? More importantly why would we agree to this?"

"Well because if they decide to come at you full force, you don't stand a chance. Of course I won't be doing this for free my friend. I would like my freedom first and foremost and second when the dust settles I want Lucy Heartfilia."

Fried was slightly surprised he had opened his mouth to say something but was immediately interrupted.

"Don't try to be noble and say something like _I wouldn't give __up__ a friend_ or _we__'__re __Fairy Tail_ you are all fond of that one. I know you would rather have her out-of-the-way, I want to know how far you would go to have attention of that bastard!"

Kane shouted at Fried in his mind he had hope to make this point."It will be a war zone all you have to do is bring her to me or if I find her first allow us to escape, I doubt anyone will even notice."

"And what will you do with her?"

"Destroy her... Perhaps... I guess that will be the only secret between us." Smiling like a gentleman Kane proceeded to bring Fried around to his way of thinking. "Think of it as a trade your entire guild for Miss Lucy, if I could I would extend my hand but do we have a deal?"

Fried looked at him straight on, "before I say anything can you prove your intent? Tell me, how was it possible you got to her from here?"

"Ha ha of course. Anti, anti-magic. Magic that nullifies every magic, everything, even other anti-magics."

"Then how come your magic wasn't affected?"

"Anti-magic that is able to be controlled it will only shutdown what it's wielder wants. You let me out of here and I'll give you a description of the one using it, you'll be wanting to take him out first."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4. Calm before the storm

Lucy, Makarov, Fried and Laxus had been sitting around one of the tables in Fairy Tail discussing the release of Kane.

"What!" Laxus grabbed a hold of Fried. "You, how could you let him say shit like that without shutting him up!"

"This Guild is dangerous if he can help us I don't see anything wrong with keeping him here."

"Are you serious?" Lucy finally spoke up "he tried to kill me and anyone else in his way!"

Fried flashed Lucy an unusual look that went unnoticed by both her and Laxus.

"For all this information and even a potential ally he only asked for his freedom in return?" Makarov questioned.

All eyes were on the rune keeper "yes."

"I'm going out there." Laxus stood up "I'm going to kick his ass and show him we don't make deals." "Hold on Laxus" Makarov held his hand up "this may be a good idea."

"How?"

Makarov gestured for him to sit back down.

"Having him here under our supervision means we will know exactly what he's up to and there will be no chance of him just disappearing. Fried I'll be assigning you to stay with Lucy."

"I decline."

"I'm not asking..."

"I refuse."

"It's nonnegotiable."

Fried sat silent with his arms crossed "fine seeing as I have no choice."

"Good then I will talk to the council and see about getting him released into our custody."

"Gramps!"

"Master!"

"How do we know he's not just going to go after Lucy? His endgame must be to take her or else why stick around after he handovers his information?" Laxus who was a little calmer now sat with his feet up, he was still not convinced that this was a good idea.

"Lucy will be up to Fried and Bixlow to make sure he does nothing to you, would you rather stay somewhere else?"

"No if he's going to be here I need to be here, I'll show him I am not afraid of him."

Laxus smirked at her comment "I almost forgot just how bad ass you can be."

This made Lucy redden a little and made Fried take his leave.

"If he's coming then I'm going to be staying around here old man and that is nonnegotiable either." Laxus also took his leave.

"Master I know what he has to say could be vital in taking down the Black Blades but how are we going to know if he's even telling us the truth?"

"He is because there's something more he's getting out of all of this, I think it's better if we do what he's expecting until I figure out exactly what is going on."

"Ok" Lucy had gotten up to leave as well but stopped

"We would have gotten them without his help I have no doubt!"

"I know but I wouldn't want for him to vanish all of a sudden when everything is all said and done. At least not without a proper payback of course!" Lucy smiled and left to go find her newly appointed escort.

"Fried." She came up behind him "I know you didn't want to do this but..." She reached out for his shoulder but he spun around in time to grab her wrist. He yanked her arm till they were face to face. Lucy felt a small sting in her arm.

He seemed to be talking in a hushed voice, "Listen you had better be prepared..."

"Fried I think you should let her go hmm? You wouldn't want any trouble from Laxus."

Fried gave Bixlow an annoyed look but let go of Lucy and once again left her company.

"I hear they're bringing that guy in to keep an eye on him and Laxus is officially out of a job."

He gave a wicked smile "there's a new bodyguard in town!"

He slung his arm over Lucy's shoulder

"I'm not allowed to let go out of my site so don't be surprised when I get into the shower with you."

He laughed although Lucy had the feeling that he was serious.

"What was with Fried just now?"

"He probably just has a crush on your something."

Lucy stuttered

"w...what?"

"Ha ha you're easy to embarrass aren't ya girly."

Later on after making all the necessary preparations Makarov announced to the guild that they would be taking Kane into their custody. There was a general view that doing such was a bad idea, however after a lot of explaining and a house rule that allowed Kane to become a human punching bag if he stepped out of line, everyone came to except the Masters decision. It was agreed that the council would send him via escort to the guild also Erza and Mira would tag along for extra firepower. All of Fairy Tail were quietly waiting the arrival of the illusion mage, and when the doors finnally opened they all stood in front of him blatantly showing their displeasure.

"You've all come to welcome me back."

Hearing his voice again infuriated Natsu

"Tell me where is Miss Lucy I think..."

Kane couldn't even finish his sentence, with fists ablaze Natsu had knocked him right back out of the doors onto his ass. Natsu was breathing heavily it was obvious he was struggling to control his rage. "That was a warning if you ever touch Lucy you won't be getting up a second time!"

Kane rose to his feet and dusted himself off best he could, he looked at the lineup in front of him "do with me what you will then."

He was led upstairs to finish his part of the bargain.

Lucy was on her way to the meeting room when she was suddenly grabbed from behind and taken aside.

"Fried!"

"I've been trying to get a hold of you all evening!" He was whispering "Listen what I started to say earlier was that you had better be prepared to face this guy again, he's coming after you. I made this deal on the condition I hand you over when we win."

"What!" Lucy was getting angry at Fried for deciding these things in his own.

"Wait." He held up a hand not wanting her to get too loud. "I promise you I am here to defend you please believe me when I say I won't leave your side for one second while he's here. I agreed to his terms because now that he thinks he is guaranteed to walk away with you I believe he will be less likely to surprise us with an attack on you. At the time I figured it would be the best way to keep you safe. I'm not so sure now that it was indeed the best idea."

"Why doesn't anyone else know this?"

"Are you crazy tell Laxus I made a bargain for his girls life! It's not like I have a death wish. I admit not telling the master was a bad idea I can tell he's suspicious already but I was too intent on trying to warn you. Lucy when this is over he will try and take you, that's what we're here for but if anything were to happen I've placed a tracking rune on your arm, which I also was not able to apologize for, they probably stung a bit."

Lucy had remembered the small pain in her arm when he had grabbed her earlier.

"We had better get in there before they start to worry."

When Kane was brought inside Laxus and Bixlow were already seated. He sat down beside Bixlow.

"This must be the part where I tell you everything I know, that was the deal."

Before he could start the door opened he looked up as Fried walked in with Lucy this brought a smile to his face.

"Miss Lucy it's good to see you I am truly a lucky man to be able to see someone as beautiful as you once more. Please sit."

He got up and gestured to the seat next to him. H pulled out the chair _I'm__not going to let him get the best of me!_ Lucy repeated this in her head as she obliged.

"I would take your hand, however it seems I am forbidden to touch you."

He pushed her in before taking his seat once more. He turned to Fried

"I have to say I didn't think you would have had enough pull to make good on our deal, but..."

He raised his hands

"here we are!"

And then they all rose at the sound of explosions coming from downstairs.


End file.
